Pieces of Time
by blueashke
Summary: I was inspired by another author's series of drabbles on another ship. Not sure yet if these will be all stand alones or morph into a series. For now assume each is it's own story with no connections to the others.
1. Chapter 1

"Santana, you promised!"

"Did not."

"You did, you said 'Brittany, I promise you'll like your birthday present.' And you haven't even GIVEN me anything, just an empty box."

"Did I say the box was your present?"

"You told me I should have something to unwrap on my birthday."

"I did. But I couldn't wrap your present."

"Why? Is it alive? Santana, you know Lord Tubbington doesn't want any more siblings after what happened to Charity!"

"What? No, Britt, it's not alive."

"Santana, getting naked is not giving me a present... is that a tattoo?"

Across her stomach: Brittany's, proudly so. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren knew that just as Quinn - no LUCY - Fabray had her secret past, that Santana Lopez must as well. She found the Latina's file, make that files, and set to work once more on finding a way to undermine her fellow candidate.

Then she stopped. This couldn't be right. But the newspaper clipping was staring her in the face, and suddenly the forever confusing friendship between Brittany and Santana made sense.

"Local dancer saves friend from drowning, suffers major concussion in the process. Unknown if brain functions will ever be normal again."


	3. Chapter 3

"But Daddy, I love her! Don't you understand that? I don't want to hide this anymore. You promised after you got promoted that you'd let me stop lying to her and come out. I didn't get Prom Queen but she didn't CARE. You can't do this to me. You just can't. Didn't I make Cheerios because YOU wanted a popular daughter? Didn't I get the boob job so that your little girl would be prettier like you wanted? I want MY OWN LIFE now. With Brittany."

"Santana, you will listen to me and you WILL obey."


	4. Chapter 4

Lord Tubbington was a good cat. He ate anything that little Brittany didn't like, and when little Santana came over, he'd make sure to rub up against her so she knew he loved her too. In all his years, he'd never seen them apart for very long, until that **boy** came along. That boy in the moving chair that seemed destined to run over his precious tail no matter what he did to avoid it.

But now the boy was gone. And little Santana and Brittany weren't so little anymore. He waited outside happily.


	5. Chapter 5

The door to the bathroom banged loudly against the wall. "Seriously Britt? How am I supposed to keep a straight face when you come up with those lines? 'A male duck'?" Tanned fingers immediately went to the regulation tightness ponytail of black hair.

"Don't blame me that they think I'm a moron. It's YOUR fault I had to answer all my Spanish questions with sombreros. You kept me busy EATING Spanish all night instead of LEARNING it."

"I happen to be a delectable dessert woman, and you know it."

"This is true."

* * *

><p>So I've run through the ones that were built up inside my mental list. I'm going afk for a couple days (Glee tour on Monday then trying to get to the AT&amp;T store thing in San Jose on Tuesday (fingers crossed it's Naya there!) then of course the finale!). I'm asking for YOUR requests people. I'll comment on who asked for it when I post, and any of them might inspire a longer story, who knows? Throw them at me, no request unanswered in SOME way! (This is a Brittana series, so it must include that in some capacity)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"Quinn."

"No."

"Tina?"

"No."

"Rachel... OW! Fine, not Rachel."

"Damn right not Rachel."

"Oooh, I know! Sunshine!"

"Brittany, just because she let you carry her around like a doll on your birthday does not mean I'm naming this baby after Sunshine fucking Corazon!"

"Then who did YOU want to name her after?"

*mumble*

"What?

"I said we should name her Becky."

They'd lost her senior year. Brittany had never cried so hard. For two days, the light had just been gone from her eyes. Then she dreamed of Becky, bathed in light and sun.

"Yeah, Becky."

* * *

><p>Catbast had asked for decision making on a baby name, and this was what emerged.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm telling you it's disgusting. They don't even come up for AIR most of the time when I walk into the room. Why do I have to stay with the dynamic duo on this trip anyway?" Quinn ranted.

"Shut it, Quinn, you're just jealous," Tina replied. "Besides, if you'd just TALK to Rachel, she'd let you stay with her again. Between Mercedes and Lauren, we're full up here."

"I am not jealous, I'm mortified. I don't want to see them doing... that."

"Then tell Rachel you're sorry you forgot her birthday. Again."

* * *

><p>MaxximumRide666 suggested some outside point of view drabbles. This one goes out to my favorite Faberry fan, Whitney, because she rocks. Keep the suggestions coming y'all! No prompt will be turned away (I reserve the right to interpret the prompts how I like though)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

A new school year meant a new crop of Glee clubbers. To prevent a repeat of the Sunshine debacle, all ND members watched the auditions. So when a pretty redhead stepped up and said, "Hi my name is Tessa and I'll be singing Fever," she had the immediate attention of most of them, especially Santana. She loved this song. And the sultry sound of her voice was doing bad things to her mind.

"She could be fun to play with," whispered Brittany, biting the shell of the Latina's ear. "Invite her over."

Tessa joined the club. And gave them all Fever.

* * *

><p>The Brittany to my Santana requested this one. A new girl joins the club and sets our girls to thinking devious thoughts.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

It rained that day. She didn't mind. There were things more important than the weather. Like how how she was going to say what she wanted to say without breaking down crying. She was so happy, happier than she'd ever found herself. Finally all was ready and she could step out into public and do what she wanted to most.

As she walked down the aisle, she smiled at the beautiful woman waiting. Taking nervous hands in her own, she said those vital words.

"I, Santana Lopez, take you, Brittany Pierce, to be my lawfully wedded wife, for now and forever."

* * *

><p>Livvi2 wanted a wedding drabble, so here it is!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

One flower petal in the front hallway means nothing.

Two on the kitchen counter? Probably nothing.

Three by her laptop... hmm.

Four on the stairs.

Five on the bathroom sink.

From there, a trail of soft white rose petals lead to the bedroom. She gasps.

Blonde hair fans out across the pillows above her favorite face in the world. She wears nothing save more white petals, strategically covering her most intimate places.

"What's this all for?" She asks, because she has to.

"I got a call from Puck. He said yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"We're having a baby?"

"Yes we are."

* * *

><p>Maybe it's just me but I always think of Puck as being the donor when I think of Brittana babies. I've seen it written as Kurt or even Finn, but Puck just fits it for me. A modification on a request given by my dearest personal Brittany.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Motocross was dirty. I mean, really dirty. If it was sunny, there was dirt everywhere. What was worse was when it was raining, because not only did she STILL have to go watch Brittany race, but the entire place was full of mud. Wet, sticky, slimy, gross, disgusting, utterly VILE mud. And there were few things that Santana Maria Lopez hated more than mud. Most of them involved boy parts, Rachel Berry's voice, and calculus. But nevertheless, if it was ten am on Sunday morning during the season, motocross was where she could be found, cheering her heart out for the only girl on the team.

Motocross is dirty. I mean, it's really really dirty. When the sun shines, the dirt is free to move around and mess with your vision and turn all our leathers into a faded color of whatever we started with. But when it rains, wow, that's when it's just awesome. The mud just flies everywhere; carves deep grooves in the track, gets all over our uniforms, and makes it really a challenge. Not to mention I just love the feel of mud. So wet and slimy, with that grit of the sandy bits that get in my teeth when it gets past my face guard. There aren't many things I love more than mud. And they involve dancing, Glee, and most of all, Santana Maria Lopez. Just look at her, sitting there cheering me on when I know she's freezing.

She watches through the spring rain as number 74 flies up and over the jumps, cutting turns tightly where her competitors spin out and tangle one another up. By the time they're at the last lap, Santana can breathe an easy sigh of relief, because her baby is not only going to win the race, she's going to hit a new course record - again - and clinch the title for the team. Brittany, being Brittany, soars up and over the final jump with a triumphant shout that can almost be heard over the crowd. Santana knows that it happened though, because it always does. She never hears the exact words, but there's always a great cry.

I fly over the jumps as the rain pelts my face. Jared's been keeping pace with me for most of the time, but as we come into the final lap, he spins out, taking Ryan and Andrew down with him. I hear more yelling behind me as I keep going, so apparently he took a few more out, too. Not my problem today. In practice yes, but now... now I'm coming down to that final jump. I roar up the incline, giving it full throttle, and fly out and over the finish line, screaming out my victory cheer. "SANTANA I LOVE YOU!" No one ever hears what I say, it's too loud around me, and the helmet muffles my words, but I just know that the day she hears it is the day she'll be ready for us.


End file.
